Possibles
by Milligramme
Summary: Sortes de "chapitres bonus" de Contingent. Parce qu'après tout, Izaya aurait pu avoir tellement d'autres idées…


Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi ! Dire que je suis étudiante maintenant…le temps passe super vite je trouve. Mais passons.

Je pense que le résumé seul ne suffit pas vraiment à tout expliquer. Ou peut-être que si en fait ? Bref, je vais quand même essayer de détailler tout ça. Il se trouve qu'en fait, alors que j'étais en train d'achever Contingent, j'ai réalisé que j'avais encore toutes sortes d'idées de plans pour Izaya, ou même simplement de choses qui auraient pu/pourraient arriver. Donc, comme il m'était impossible de les placer dans la fanfic en elle-même, j'ai décidé qu'il serait plus simple d'écrire un genre de recueil de chapitres bonus. D'autant plus qu'une fic intitulée "Contingent" se devait d'avoir ses "Possibles" je trouve. Quoique… Ça fait peut-être un peu prétentieux ? Boarf, tant pis. De toutes façons, maintenant que j'ai galéré à mort pour écrire ce chapitre, mieux vaut le publier pour que tout ce travail n'ait pas été vain.

D'ailleurs, petite précision chronologique sur ce chapitre : il est à placer à peu près pendant l'ellipse du chapitre 16. Donc leur relation n'est pas encore tout à fait "fixée".

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à préciser les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi sauf Naito, comme toujours. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Obstination<strong>

C'était une superbe fin d'après-midi à Tokyo. À cette heure où les salariés avaient pour la plupart achevé leur journée de travail, le ciel avait commencé à se teinter de rouge et d'orange, apportant une lumière particulière à la ville et éclairant délicatement les bourgeons de cerisiers. Le printemps était proche et s'annonçait radieux, aussi les gens renonçaient-ils peu à peu à se couvrir de plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements.

Pour Shizuo, la journée avait été magnifique : les clients semblaient plus complaisants que d'ordinaire, il avait pu profiter du soleil, les éclairs au café étaient en promotion et surtout, il n'avait pas vu l'asticot depuis environ une semaine. Bien sûr, au point où en était leur relation, le fait de le voir n'aurait pas été _si_ gênant, et son absence ne devrait pas trop se prolonger non plus ; mais pour le moment, c'était absolument parfait. Tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui, il eut un irrépressible sourire en sentant un rare sentiment de sérénité l'envahir ; et tout en évoluant avec aisance dans la foule clairsemée qui l'entourait, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Naito, et il se demanda s'il serait rentré lorsqu'il arriverait chez lui.

En effet, depuis que la température était redevenue acceptable, ce dernier avait recommencé à sortir de temps à autres, et cela devenait de plus en plus régulier à mesure que l'atmosphère se réchauffait. Au début, le blond avait cru qu'il ne reviendrait pas, et même s'il s'y serait résigné, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse à l'idée qu'il allait de nouveau devoir vivre sans boule de poil en constante quête d'attention. Néanmoins, il s'était avéré que le félin avait la ferme intention de rester. C'est pourquoi, la seule chose qui l'inquiétait désormais était qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pendant ses escapades. Toutefois, sachant qu'il rentrait toujours dans le même état qu'il était sorti, et qu'il sortait toujours en pleine forme, il ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour lui.

Il savourait donc pleinement cet instant de calme, lorsqu'il sentit un petit objet qu'il identifia plus tard comme étant un caillou heurter son omoplate. Sans même avoir besoin de se retourner, il comprit que son humeur paisible ne durerait pas. Cependant, il pivota tout de même, et ce qu'il vit confirma ses doutes. Face à lui, à une certaine distance, se tenait l'asticot. Une semaine de tranquillité…c'était déjà bien, il s'en contenterait.

« Je suppose que ça venait de toi, Izaya…

- Shizu-chan, cette accusation injuste et infondée me blesse profondément, répliqua celui-ci avec un sourire narquois en contradiction avec le sens de ses paroles.

- Personne n'aurait l'idée de me jeter des pierres sauf toi. Mais je vais m'arranger pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais le faire » ajouta-t-il en arrachant le premier objet à sa portée (c'est-à-dire une barrière de sécurité).

Et c'est ainsi qu'un nouveau combat suivi d'une course-poursuite à travers Ikebukuro vint s'ajouter à leur collection, pourtant déjà immense. Lorsqu'on y songeait, il était même surprenant qu'aucun des deux ne s'en soit encore lassé… « Elles se suivent, mais ne se ressemblent pas » aurait justifié Izaya ; « Après tout ce temps, il est parvenu à devenir encore plus insupportable qu'au début » dirait plutôt Shizuo ; « Je suis sûr qu'au fond ils aiment ça » expliquait Shinra ; « Mais c'est parce qu'ils s'aiment bien sûr ! » professait Erika avec une conviction inébranlable, donnant à la supposition du médecin un sens nouveau. Quelle que soit l'explication, les faits étaient là : même après toutes ces années, ils n'en avaient toujours pas assez.

« C'est beau, un amour qui dure comme ça » soupira avec émotion la jeune femme toute de noir vêtue lorsqu'ils passèrent en trombe devant le van de Togusa, obligeant ce dernier à freiner en catastrophe pour éviter de les percuter. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'attirait toujours des regards horrifiés de la part de son entourage à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de remarque…

Pour en revenir aux deux principaux concernés et à leur activité actuelle, lorsque le blond arriva à l'endroit où l'asticot voulait le mener, il crut un instant qu'il avait disparu, passant outre le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un cul de sac. Toutefois, au moment où il leva la tête, il aperçut ce dernier, perché sur une barrière grillagée haute d'environ trois mètres. De cette position, il était trop haut pour que son poursuivant puisse l'atteindre (sans avoir recours à un projectile bien sûr, parce qu'une simple poubelle lancée avec suffisamment de force et une marge d'erreur de 10% concernant la précision aurait pu suffire à le déloger de son perchoir).

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là-haut ?

- A ton avis ?

- Si t'es pas venu pour baiser, tu ferais mieux de disparaître plus vite que ça, gronda l'homme le plus bas.

- Shizu-chan, je ne te permettrai pas d'être aussi grossier, le réprimanda-t-il. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai l'intention de poser une condition cette fois.

- Qui est ? »

En réalité, il savait déjà très bien ce que le brun avait l'intention de lui demander. Mais pour une fois, il avait décidé de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, même si son expression signifiait clairement « Tu crois être en position de discuter, vermine ? ».

« Je veux ta place, annonça ce dernier.

- Et tu ne l'auras pas, répliqua l'ancien barman du tac au tac sans être surpris le moins du monde par cette demande.

- Tant pis pour toi alors… » soupira Izaya avant de sauter de l'autre côté et de disparaître au coin de la rue.

Étrangement, Shizuo n'eut qu'une envie mitigée d'arracher le grillage pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Pour le moment, il se demandait plutôt ce qui était passé par la tête de l'asticot pour que cette obsession lui reprenne d'une manière aussi soudaine. Mais finalement, il reprit son chemin, duquel il s'était considérablement éloigné à cause de l'intervention inutile de l'autre, en se disant simplement que ça lui passerait ; et que si ça ne lui passait pas assez vite, il le ferait passer à sa place. A cet instant, la nuit était tombée sur la capitale japonaise, bien qu'au fond l'éclairage ne changeât guère par rapport au crépuscule.

.

Durant les jours qui suivirent cet incident, Izaya répéta la même demande, inlassablement. Et à chaque nouvelle tentative, Shizuo refusait avec la même conviction, n'ayant aucune envie de le laisser gagner cette fois. Il le savait, s'il ne résistait pas cette fois-ci, il aurait perdu sur toute la ligne ; d'autant plus qu'il était déjà suffisamment pénible pour lui de devoir se plier à la volonté de la vermine le reste du temps. Néanmoins, sa réaction émotionnelle face au récent comportement de ce dernier était partagée. D'un côté, ses anciennes pulsions le reprenaient, et il éprouvait une très forte envie de le frapper jusqu'à réduire son corps en une bouillie sanglante ; mais d'un autre, il avait surtout envie de le torturer d'une toute autre manière…d'une manière plus proche de son nouvel état d'esprit… Cependant, dans tous les cas, il était dans l'impossibilité de mener à bien l'une de ces options, parce que le parasite ne lui laissait aucune marge de manœuvre. Il ne pouvait rien faire, et c'était certainement ce qu'il y avait de plus énervant dans toute cette situation. D'autant plus qu'il éprouvait une forte impression de déjà-vu qui rendait tout ceci encore pire, parce que malgré cela il ne savait toujours pas comment faire cesser ce calvaire.

Pendant cette période, Izaya ne se contentait évidemment pas de lui réitérer sa demande en se maintenant hors de portée et de fuir lorsque le blond refusait. Cela aurait été trop facile de résister sinon… Au contraire, comme la dernière fois, il se mettait toujours le plus près possible de lui, au point que son odeur emplissait ses narines et que son souffle venait le chatouiller, augmentant son désir et donc la frustration qui en découlait ; parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il entamait le moindre mouvement pour l'attraper, l'autre s'esquivait. Plus que jamais, la vermine était aussi proche qu'insaisissable. Et bien sûr, il ne se limitait pas à rester à quelques centimètres de lui ; au contraire, il profitait honteusement de sa vitesse pour qu'il ne puisse ignorer sa présence, tentant à chaque fois des choses plus osées. Il murmurait à son oreille des pseudos arguments d'une voix plus sexy que jamais, laissait trainer ses mains sur son corps, mais à aucun moment il ne baissait sa garde et se laissait prendre, comme s'il n'était en réalité qu'une illusion issue de l'esprit détraqué de l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro qui sentait qu'à la longue, ce traitement allait vraiment finir par le rendre assez fou pour lui donner ce genre de visions. Il avait déjà connu cela pourtant, et il pensait être en mesure de faire face sans trop de difficultés, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. En fait, c'était au moins aussi insupportable que la dernière fois, sinon plus. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas tarder à croire que tous les événements de ces derniers mois n'étaient que des chimères générées par son esprit dérangé. Mais pour le moment, il tenait bon, et ne désespérait pas de pouvoir enfin profiter d'un instant d'inattention pour le ramener définitivement dans le monde réel et lui faire payer cela, même s'il n'avait pas encore décidé comment.

Pour bien montrer combien ces rencontres étaient frustrantes pour Shizuo, prenons en une au hasard.

Il était midi, le soleil brillait sur Tokyo et le garde du corps prenait sa pause déjeuner avec son employeur. Une fois de plus, ce dernier ignorait pourquoi le blond était de nouveau de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps, bien qu'il soupçonnât fortement les fréquents passages de l'informateur dans le quartier d'être à la base de tout cela. Mais comme toujours, il ne pouvait rien faire pour améliorer les choses à part attendre que cela passe en essayant d'être le moins énervant possible et en espérant ne pas être la prochaine victime, même s'il se doutait que si quelqu'un s'amusait à calculer pour chaque personne la probabilité qu'elle se fasse agresser et qu'elle les rangeait par ordre décroissant de risque, il se trouverait plutôt en fin de liste malgré sa vive exposition au danger. Néanmoins, cela n'avait aucune importance car pour le moment, Izaya n'était pas en vue, ce qui était une très bonne chose. Cependant, il avait le sentiment qu'il allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Cette situation n'était pas faite pour durer…

« Shiiiiiiiizuuuuuu-chaaaaan ! » appela en effet une voix derrière eux.

Tom soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Si en plus l'autre provoquait ouvertement Shizuo, les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger… Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire à ce dernier qu'il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son absence avant qu'il se lance à sa poursuite. Il l'observa un moment, et lorsque le blond fut finalement hors de vue, il reprit sa quête d'un lieu où manger. S'il l'avait oublié un peu plus tôt, son ventre s'était chargé de lui rappeler que c'était ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire en premier lieu.*

Pendant que Tom assouvissait ses appétits primaires (son appétit tout court en l'occurrence), Shizuo avait coincé le brun dans une ruelle ; ou peut-être était-ce Izaya qui l'avait attiré dans cette dernière, c'était difficile à dire… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient tous les deux dans une ruelle isolée, lieu nécessaire à toutes leurs rencontre de ce genre. Le blond, légèrement essoufflé, fixait l'autre sans un mot, tandis que ce dernier, au souffle encore plus court, souriait avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui ne se trouve pas du tout dans une position dangereuse dans un lieu où personne ne trouvera son cadavre. La routine en somme…

« Je suppose que tu n'es toujours pas décidé.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose. »

Izaya soupira, avant de répliquer d'un ton plus caressant :

« Tu devrais t'ouvrir à de nouvelles expériences, tu sais ? »

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, il avait commencé à s'avancer lentement, prenant son temps à la manière d'un serpent qui sait que sa proie, paralysée, ne réagira pas avant qu'il soit trop tard. Shizuo jura intérieurement. C'était surtout à cause de cette assurance qu'il en était réduit à le fixer, les bras ballants, sans savoir quel comportement adopter…

« Hors de question, parvint-il toutefois à répondre au prix de quelques efforts.

- Peut-être que tu aimerais ça…continua l'informateur, imperturbable.

- Jamais.

- S'il-te plaît… » susurra-t-il à son oreille d'une voix qui suffit à lui envoyer des frissons dans tout le corps.

Il était désormais si proche qu'il pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Pourtant, malgré sa proximité, lorsque le blond tendit le bras pour s'emparer au moins d'un pan de veste, l'autre parvint à lui échapper. C'est à cet instant que la torture commença _vraiment_ pour Shizuo. Parce qu'en plus, la vermine savait comment se faire désirer. Il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque et se retourna pour ne voir qu'un paysage vide. L'asticot était déjà ailleurs, quelque part à droite, et venait d'effleurer son bras. Mais une fois de plus, il fut trop lent et ne parvint pas à anticiper la main qui glissa entre ses jambes. Avec un grondement furieux, il envoya son poing en direction du lieu où se trouvait le vermisseau. Trop tard… Son rire résonna dans la ruelle, et il se retrouva une fois de plus face au brun, qui passa une main le long de sa joue. Mais elle n'y resta que peu de temps, son propriétaire ayant été obligé d'éviter une nouvelle attaque de sa part. Izaya se moquait de lui et ne s'en cachait pas, il le lisait dans son regard. Cela avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser, ce qui avait le don d'énerver encore plus le blond.

Ce manège dura encore quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Shizuo maudit le brun d'être à la fois aussi entêté et attirant. C'était comme s'il demandait à se faire violer ! Et pourtant, il parvenait toujours à l'éviter… Un peu plus tard, l'autre disparut finalement pour de bon. Sa colère explosa alors, et il hurla son prénom d'un ton enragé. Plus que jamais, il le haïssait ; et il allait le tuer, le tuer, le tuer…

Inutile de dire qu'Izaya, pour sa part, s'amusait énormément. Bien sûr, on pouvait penser que cette idée n'était qu'une variante de la fois où il avait fui le blond pendant une semaine entière, mais il s'en moquait pour trois raisons. Premièrement, il n'avait plus envie de déployer tout son génie pour lui ; il préférait le réserver aux humains, et il avait mieux à faire que s'occuper d'un monstre. Deuxièmement, toute expérience digne de ce nom ne pouvait pas se passer de plusieurs variantes, et celle-ci était bien trop intéressante pour ne pas en avoir ; d'autant plus que les raisons et donc les résultats attendus étaient différents, et que sachant qu'elle avait été plutôt efficace la dernière fois, il se devait aussi de tester ses limites. Enfin, troisièmement, l'essentiel était que cela soit efficace, ce qui était justement le cas. Shizu-chan allait craquer, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Même lorsque ce dernier était venu le voir directement chez-lui, il l'avait accueilli comme si de rien n'était et n'avait pas cédé, bien qu'il ait été obligé de fuir plutôt rapidement pour ne pas se voir contraindre de renoncer ; et la porte qu'il fut une fois de plus obligé de remplacer n'entama en rien son enthousiasme.

Cette expérience était…rafraîchissante. Il avait presque la sensation d'être revenu au temps de leur haine, mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose de plus, ce désir frustré que le blond ne parvenait pas à dissimuler, qui rendait tout cela encore plus amusant. Il finirait probablement par s'en lasser si cela devait durer trop longtemps, mais pour le moment, il n'était pas pressé d'en voir la fin. Shizu-chan était décidément une source de distraction inépuisable…

.

Confortablement installé devant son ordinateur, Izaya conversait avec un homme, candidat prometteur au suicide. Alors qu'il lisait les malheurs de cette personne récemment mariée dont la femme le trompait avec son plus jeune frère, il décortiquait gaiement des cacahuètes et les mangeait avec entrain. Cette situation était tellement stéréotypée qu'il avait la sensation de regarder un feuilleton. La seule différence était qu'il n'y aurait pas de happy end découlant d'un rebondissement improbable. Il y veillerait…

« Je ne sais même pas si je dois la quitter, disait l'autre. Si je le fais, qui me dit que cela ne recommencera pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Et puis…je l'aime. »

Il y avait aussi son enfant qui allait bientôt naître et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser, cette peur qu'il avait de rester seul toute sa vie s'il divorçait maintenant…mais en même temps, elle avait continué malgré la promesse de ne plus recommencer qu'elle s'était empressée de faire lorsqu'il avait tout découvert, et il la soupçonnait de ne l'avoir épousé que pour profiter de son argent. Et puis…qu'est-ce qui lui disait que l'enfant était bien le sien ?

Toutes ces raisons s'affrontaient et s'équilibraient dans sa tête, le rendant incapable de faire le moindre choix, et le laissant dans un profond désespoir lié à l'indécision. Il était au bord d'un précipice, et ne sachant pas s'il valait mieux aller à droite ou à gauche, il risquait fortement de choisir de plonger. Pourtant, Izaya se doutait que s'il prenait une décision, même une mauvaise, et qu'il s'y tenait comme si elle était la meilleure possible, il se sentirait beaucoup mieux. Mais il était tellement plus intéressant de le regarder se débattre avec ce conflit intérieur… C'était une situation plutôt banale quand il y réfléchissait, mais elle le fascinait.

« J'aime les humains… » murmura-t-il sans y faire attention.

« Si je devais comparer ma vie à quelque chose, reprit l'autre, ça serait à une pâtisserie à la crème. Elle est très appétissante et attire les regards au début, mais rapidement, elle n'est plus fraiche et plus personne n'en veut. C'est pour ça que je voulais être mangé avant que cela n'arrive. »

Comme c'était philosophique, songea-t-il ironiquement.

« Et vous, Nakura ? »

« Ma vie est comme une cacahuète » laissa-t-il échapper.

Le brun ignorait pourquoi la légumineuse avait fait irruption dans la conversation. Avec quoi pouvait-il faire le lien entre cette dernière et "sa vie" ? se demanda-t-il en observant pensivement l'une d'entre elles.

« Je ne comprends pas » répondit l'autre.*

_« Quel hasard, je ne comprends pas pourquoi non plus…mais je vais trouver »_ pensa l'informateur avec conviction.

« Sa coque est si fragile que tout le monde peut la casser pour en prendre les fruits »

« Vous voulez dire que les gens se servent de vous ? »

« Oui…mais c'est surtout à moi que j'en veux. Si je réagissais, la situation changerait peut-être, mais en même temps j'ai peur de rester seul, alors je les laisse faire. »

C'était une explication tout à fait potable, même s'il aurait pu faire bien mieux s'il avait pensé à autre chose qu'une cacahuète.

« Je suis vraiment un lâche » acheva-t-il pour finaliser le tableau pathétique qu'il venait de dépeindre.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la colère de Shizu-chan pouvait aussi être comparée à une cacahuète, réalisa-t-il en observant la même graine, qu'il n'avait pas encore mangée, d'un air songeur. Désir et haine maintenus ensemble par une enveloppe de frustration… Mais comme personne ne cherchait plus loin que la coque, tout le monde ignorait qu'elle renfermait deux éléments, ressemblants mais distincts.

Songer au blond lui rappela son impatience et l'irritation qu'il éprouvait face à sa résistance acharnée. Cette fois, il avait attendu trop longtemps, et l'autre protozoaire ne valait pas la peine qu'il fasse preuve de plus de patience ! D'un geste rageur, il réduisit sa victime en miettes et l'envoya parmi les déchets sans manger son contenu. Puis, il leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'écran et ne prit même pas la peine de survoler ce qu'avait répondu l'autre avant de fermer la fenêtre contenant leur conversation. Cela l'ennuyait. Pourquoi diable s'était-il intéressé à cet homme ? Il se fichait totalement de ses problèmes…et d'ailleurs quels étaient-ils ? … Aucune importance, conclut-il finalement en passant à autre chose.

Un regard vers l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était quinze heure trente, et il décida sur un coup de tête de se rendre à Ikebukuro. Pourtant, Shizu-chan aussi l'ennuyait et l'agaçait, mais il avait envie de le voir pour passer son irritation présente. Et puis…avec un peu de chance, cette fois serait la bonne, espérait-il.

Malheureusement, une fois de plus, sa tentative fut vaine, et il fut obligé de massacrer son tee-shirt pour échapper à la poigne du blond. Lorsqu'il y repensait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi au moment où il avait vu sa main s'approcher de lui. Son mouvement avait été tellement lent qu'il avait surestimé le temps qui lui restait avant de devoir reculer. Dire qu'il s'était fait avoir par un détail aussi stupide…c'était tout à fait indigne de lui ! Par chance, son fidèle cran d'arrêt avait été là pour lui sauver la mise. Mais maintenant, il en avait assez… surtout après avoir été obligé de retourner à Shinjuku avec un trou énorme sur la poitrine. Il était plus que temps de mettre un terme à tout cela. Ce n'était plus amusant du tout.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, seule dans la sombre cuisine, sans que personne ne se soucie de sa détresse, la table de Shizuo tremblait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû subir ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt… Elle le savait, cet événement resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire de bois, aux côtés de son inauguration, de sa première rayure et de la mort tragique de la tasse de café que son propriétaire avait violemment écrasée sur elle un matin. Elle pensait que les deux derniers incidents avaient signé la fin de son innocence, mais elle s'était trompée. Il y avait des choses bien plus traumatisantes (même si elle ne se remettrait jamais d'avoir été impliquée dans cet horrible meurtre…elle pouvait encore sentir l'affreuse lenteur avec laquelle liquide chaud s'était étalé sur elle, comme s'il l'accusait du rôle qu'elle avait joué sans le vouloir dans la mort cruelle de son contenant). Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'avaient fait son maitre et son congénère un peu plus tôt, mais elle était certaine qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû en être témoin. Elle se sentait tellement sale désormais qu'elle était convaincue que même lorsqu'elle serait enfin débarrassée des fluides étranges qui la recouvraient, la sensation de souillure ne partirait pas. Dire qu'elle ne s'était doutée de rien jusqu'au bout…

Elle n'appréciait déjà pas vraiment qu'on s'assoie sur elle, considérant cela comme un manque de respect. Il y avait des chaises pour cela, alors pourquoi les ignorer ? C'était un mépris de leurs rôles respectifs ! Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille (enfin…la termite à…ce qui lui servait d'oreille en ce qui la concernait), mais elle n'avait vraiment réalisé ce qui lui arrivait que lorsque…lorsque… Non, c'était trop affreux ! Mieux valait ne pas y penser et redevenir la table apathique et sereine remplissant correctement son office qu'elle avait toujours été. Et pour plus de renseignements, elle préférait qu'on la laisse retourner en paix parmi les ombres de l'histoire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter, et qu'on s'intéresse plutôt à son propriétaire ou à son invité ; ils ne devaient pas être traumatisés par ce qu'ils avaient fait, _eux_.

.

Environ une heure plus tôt, à l'époque pas si lointaine où sa table était encore un meuble plus ou moins innocent, Shizuo profitait de sa journée de repos pour végéter sur son lit, dans sa chambre inondée de soleil qu'une légère brise provenant de la fenêtre grande ouverte rafraichissait. Il se sentait tellement bien ainsi qu'il en aurait presque oublié l'asticot et ses manigances. Cependant, le bruit d'ouverture de la porte d'entrée le tira de son état de paix léthargique de façon brutale. Surpris, il se redressa et se dirigea vers le salon dans lequel il vit Izaya entrer, une boîte contenant probablement un gâteau à la main, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il le toisa avec perplexité, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette intrusion. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, même s'il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'y habituer et qu'il ne le ferait probablement jamais. Mais malgré cela, au vu de son comportement récent, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu de la part du vermisseau.

« Shizu-chan, tu ne viens pas m'accueillir comme il se doit ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?

- Premier indice : j'ai ramené un gâteau.

- Tu viens te faire pardonner ?

- Tu es toujours aussi lent à ce que je vois… Je ne sais pas si tu mérites ton deuxième indice…

- Et donc, tu vas me faire croire que tu es venu dans l'espoir que je pense à ton anniversaire, c'est ça ?

- Incroyable, tu as trouvé tout seul ! C'est une nouvelle preuve que les animaux font preuve de plus d'intelligence quand de la nourriture est impliquée. »

Pour toute réponse, le blond attrapa brusquement le gâteau d'une main et le bras de la vermine de l'autre, et les tira tous les deux dans la cuisine. Arrivé dans la pièce, il déposa la boite sur la table, et s'apprêtait à s'occuper du cas de l'asticot, quand ce dernier commença à protester.

« Quoi ? Tu voudrais un cadeau ? répliqua Shizuo.

- J'avoue que j'avais quelque chose en tête…

- C'est hors de question.

- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé finir !

- Parce que je sais déjà ce que tu vas demander, et de toute façon je ne ferai jamais rien pour toi. Pas la peine d'insister.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Mais…parce que c'est mon anniversaire, et que je le veux. »

Il ne lui aurait plus manqué que la voix de Gollum, songea le blond avec un soupçon de lassitude.* Pour toute réponse, il attrapa le deuxième poignet du brun, et le maintint dans son dos avec son congénère, avant de le plaquer contre la table en l'embrassant sauvagement. Il ne fut guère surpris de constater que l'autre n'opposait qu'une faible résistance. Après tout ce temps, il devait être dans le même état de manque que lui. C'était d'ailleurs une bonne chose : il n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il lui résiste un peu, mais il n'aimait pas qu'il se montre trop récalcitrant.

Shizuo passa son autre main derrière la nuque de l'informateur qui entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa langue jouer avec sa jumelle. Puis, peu après, il lâcha les bras de ce dernier qui vinrent instinctivement s'enrouler autour de son cou. Alors, il attrapa sa taille et le souleva avec aisance pour l'asseoir sur la table, le tout sans interrompre leur baiser. Une fois de plus, il se demanda où il avait trouvé la force de tenir si longtemps sans la vermine. Avant qu'il ait réalisé quoi que ce soit, il en était devenu aussi dépendant qu'à la cigarette ; peut-être même plus, sachant que même si c'était bien plus rare, la satisfaction qu'il en tirait était de loin supérieure. Finalement, ils se séparèrent lorsque l'air vint à manquer. Le regard planté dans celui d'Izaya, le blond sourit avant de déclarer d'un ton triomphant :

« Je savais que tu te lasserais avant moi. »

Puis, il se pencha vers lui et arrivé à hauteur de sa mâchoire, il commença à descendre le long de son cou avec une lenteur contrastant avec son impatience, jusqu'à ce que l'autre l'interrompe un court instant :

« Tu pourrais au moins faire preuve de reconnaissance, intervint-il, j'aurais pu décider de rester avec mes chers humains au lieu de passer cette journée avec toi.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'avais pas envie de la passer tout seul » répliqua-t-il en continuant sa route.

Izaya ne répondit rien, ce qui étonna Shizuo au point qu'il se redressa. Il vit alors l'étincelle meurtrière qui luisait dans le regard de l'autre, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cela, faisant redoubler sa colère. Il aimait ce genre de petites victoires qu'il avait de temps à autres sur ce dernier. Elles étaient purement jouissives, et bien trop rares à son goût. D'autant plus que parvenir à faire taire la vermine n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Satisfait, il reprit ensuite son activité comme si de rien n'était, se moquant éperdument de son attitude vexée, et ôta le vêtement qui lui barrait la route pour mordre dans la chair tendre à porté de ses dents. Ce n'était pas particulièrement brutal, mais cela n'empêcha pas le brun de râler pour la forme :

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher… »

Shizuo resta silencieux, et repérant la boîte derrière l'autre, il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit pour découvrir un élégant gâteau recouvert de crème, qu'il soupçonnait en fait de comprendre plus de crème qu'autre chose. Il entrevit ensuite un peu plus bas un éclat brillant qui dépassait de l'une des poches d'Izaya et s'en empara, reconnaissant l'un de ces innombrables couteaux que ce dernier cachait un peu partout sur lui en permanence.

« Shizu-chan…tu ne comptes quand même pas t'en servir pour couper ce gâteau, intervint son propriétaire.

- Bien sûr que si. »

Sur ces mots et sans écouter ses protestations, il en coupa une petite part qu'il présenta à celui qui l'avait apporté.

« Goûte.

- Quoi ? Tu crains qu'il soit empoisonné ?

- On ne sait jamais avec toi. »

Avec un soupir résigné, le brun mangea la portion qui lui était présentée, prenant bien soin de lécher le surplus de crème qui restait sur les doigts de Shizuo d'une manière aussi tentante que frustrante. Dégageant sa main, ce dernier en reprit un morceau de taille moyenne, dont il goûta une partie.

« Appétissant » fut son verdict.

Il étala ensuite le reste sur la joue d'Izaya. Ce dernier grimaça un peu en sentant la crème contre sa peau, mais cette sensation désagréable fut de courte durée car tout de suite après, le blond la fit disparaître en la léchant. Il recommença ensuite vers sa clavicule, puis sur son épaule, répétant sans se lasser le même manège et mangeant la pâtisserie à même son corps, savourant la manière parfaite qu'avaient la saveur du gâteau et celle de la peau du brun de se mélanger. Ce n'était très certainement pas fait exprès (quoique avec l'asticot, on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien), mais ne serait-ce que pour cette raison, ce gâteau avait été un excellent choix.

Peu après, décidant qu'il était hors de questions qu'il soit le seul à être à moitié déshabillé et qu'il était temps qu'il prenne un peu plus d'initiatives, Izaya se redressa, prit lui aussi de la crème sur ses doigts, et l'étala contre la jugulaire du blond. Il la fit disparaître de la même manière que ce dernier, lentement, profitant de cela pour défaire au passage les derniers boutons de la chemise que son porteur laissa glisser au sol et écarta d'un coup de pied nonchalant. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé en haut de la trainée, il se moqua :

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne saurais pas manger de manière civilisée. »

Presque immédiatement après, il se retrouva de nouveau plaqué contre la table, Shizuo le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Je devrais peut-être t'étouffer avec, au moins tu serais silencieux » gronda-t-il d'un ton irrité et empreint de menaces.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il plaça un morceau de la pâtisserie dans la bouche du brun, qu'il recouvrit aussitôt avec la sienne, prenant à peine le temps de laper le surplus de crème qui restait sur ses lèvres. Tandis que la saveur douce et sucrée se mêlait à leur salive, ils s'attaquèrent chacun à la ceinture de l'autre, ôtant par la même occasion leurs vêtements restants. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Izaya piocha encore un peu de gâteau dans la boite, et alors qu'il fixait sa prise d'un air pensif, le blond attrapa son poignet pour l'obliger à l'étaler vers son téton gauche, vers lequel il dirigea son attention. Le premier laissa entendre un « Tsss… » réprobateur, qu'il fut obligé d'étouffer en même temps que le gémissement qu'il faillit pousser. Shizu-chan commençait à trop bien le connaître… Il prit finalement sur lui de répéter le même geste, plaçant cette fois le morceau de gâteau sur son nombril. Comprenant le message, le blond s'intéressa à ce nouvel emplacement, jusqu'à ce que l'informateur l'interrompe pour laisser, l'air de rien, une trainée de crème sur son pénis. L'autre redressa alors la tête, et soupira lorsqu'il lui adressa un regard innocent. Pourtant, à la surprise de brun, il passa sa langue le long du membre, faisant disparaître toute trace de nourriture et lui arrachant un long frisson de plaisir. Finalement, il n'avait pas tout perdu en venant ici… Ce dernier ne s'arrêta d'ailleurs pas là, et prit le gland en bouche, laissant sa main sur la base. Rejetant la tête en arrière et s'exclamant avec volupté « Sh-Shizu-chan ! », Izaya enfouit une main dans ses cheveux.

Shizuo avait le temps. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'aller plus vite ; il pouvait se permettre de trainer un peu pour prolonger cet instant, parce que l'asticot ne partirait pas cette fois, il en avait la certitude. Ce sentiment de tranquillité était rare, aussi voulait-il en profiter le plus possible. Et concernant ce à quoi il était actuellement occupé…disons que pour une fois, il pouvait bien le lui accorder. Cependant, il n'aurait peut-être pas la patience d'aller jusqu'au bout. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait toujours pas oublié l'horrible traitrise dont il avait été victime quelques mois auparavant*, sans oublier le calvaire de ces dernières semaines… C'est pourquoi, un peu plus tard, il s'arrêta subitement. Il sourit avec satisfaction lorsque l'autre poussa un grognement de mécontentement :

« Tu pourrais finir » se plaignit-il.

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui tendit ses doigts, qu'Izaya se contenta de fixer d'un air dubitatif. Alors, il les plongea dans l'amas informe qui avait autrefois été un gâteau magnifique, et répéta son geste. Le brun le regarda avec l'air de dire « Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'appâter avec ça ? », mais il les happa malgré tout, les humectant avec enthousiasme et ne les libérant que lorsque la nourriture dont ils étaient recouverts ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Dès qu'il les récupéra, Shizuo plaça sans plus attendre l'une de ses jambes sur son épaule pour avoir un meilleur accès à son orifice où il introduisit directement les deux premiers doigts. L'autre se mordit jusqu'au sang la lèvre inférieure, probablement pour ne pas crier de douleur, mais il s'habitua à leur présence plutôt rapidement et ne broncha pas lorsqu'ils commencèrent à bouger.

D'ordinaire, dans ces moments-là, l'ancien barman n'aimait pas faire souffrir son ennemi ; pas de cette manière du moins. Mais en l'occurrence, même si c'était bien beau d'avoir le temps, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait plusieurs semaines de frustration permanente derrière lui ; et à cet instant, ces dernières l'avaient rattrapé et se faisaient cruellement sentir.

« Tu pourrais être plus prévenant, siffla l'informateur d'un ton venimeux.

- Tu le méritais bien » répliqua le blond avec un léger sourire en essuyant la mince trainée rouge qui se formait sur le menton de l'autre.

Izaya n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre quoi que ce soit, parce que c'est à cet instant que les appendices touchèrent un certain organe, et la vague de plaisir qui en découla l'empêcha de formuler quoi que ce soit d'intelligible. Le troisième doigt vint rejoindre ses camarades dans la foulée, et lorsqu'il jugea un peu plus tard que c'était suffisant, leur propriétaire les retira. Il les remplaça toutefois rapidement par son sexe en érection, et le pénétra avec une lenteur calculée pour que le brun puisse s'habituer à sa présence sans que sa propre patience soit poussée à bout. Et autant dire qu'à cet instant cette dernière, qui en temps normal était déjà limitée, était terriblement restreinte.

Il attrapa le bras avec lequel Izaya avait recouvert son visage et le plaqua fermement sur la surface lisse, mêlant ses doigts aux siens et le laissant serrer sa main avec force, ne bronchant même pas face aux ongles que l'informateur planta dedans. Il effleura ses lèvres un instant avant de l'embrasser pour justifier son geste de presque tendresse, et commença ensuite à bouger, cessant peu à peu de se soucier du brun pour se concentrer sur son propre plaisir. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher d'admirer la vision de ce dernier, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les joues rouges, dont les paupières aux trois-quarts closes laissaient à peine entrevoir ses iris acajou. La sueur qui commençait à perler sur son corps collait certaines de ses mèches noires sur son visage, créant un contraste encore plus frappant avec la pâleur de sa peau, mais il n'osait dégager ces dernières de peur que leur propriétaire ouvre les yeux et découvre la fascination qu'il exerçait sur lui à cet instant. Il craignait toujours autant que la vermine gâche tout si par malheur il s'en apercevait.

Peu après, réalisant l'inconfort relatif de cette position, il s'arracha à cette vision et se retira le temps de retourner Izaya sur le ventre et de le reculer un peu pour s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui, encore plus profondément. Ce dernier poussa un feulement de plaisir, et le blond attrapa fermement son bassin pour l'empêcher de glisser au sol. Il reprit alors son rythme erratique, laissant sa voix se mêler à celle de l'informateur dans la mélodie désordonnée de leur jouissance. Puis, il se pencha vers lui, sa langue parcourant une partie de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce qu'il dévie vers son omoplate et qu'il s'y attarde. L'une de ses mains vint alors s'occuper du membre délaissé de l'autre, dont les cris gagnèrent en intensité et dont l'équilibre reposa plus que jamais sur Shizuo, dont il répétait le inlassablement le surnom, qu'il mêlait parfois inconsciemment au nom entier. Ils étaient tous les deux proches, il le sentait. Mais ils semblaient aussi vouloir faire durer cet instant à la limite de la perfection, où leur plaisir était d'autant plus fort qu'ils en avaient tous les deux été privés pendant trop longtemps à leur goût. Leur résistance fut néanmoins bientôt vaine, et ils jouirent à l'unisson.

Le blond se retira alors, et attrapa une chaise sur laquelle il se laissa glisser, entrainant avec lui Izaya qui se retrouva sur ses genoux.

« Ce gâteau était délicieux, conclut-il lorsque sa respiration redevint suffisamment ordonnée.

- Tu l'as massacré…et en plus il en reste.

- Aucune importance. »

Leur ébauche de conversation s'arrêta là, et peu après, il se leva et transporta l'autre jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Shizu-chan est vraiment insatiable, soupira le brun qui avait immédiatement compris qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers cette pièce pour dormir.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu en as déjà assez.

- Tu n'as pas tort, convint-il avec un sourire malicieux. »

.

Pendant leur trajet, ils croisèrent Naito qui venait juste de rentrer. Dès l'instant où il vit que l'humain brun était présent, il sut qu'il allait se faire ignorer pendant un moment. Mais en même temps, s'il était là, cela signifiait aussi qu'il allait pouvoir passer plus de temps ici sans craintes. Il se doutait que l'humeur massacrante de son humain était liée à l'autre. Lorsque son odeur n'était pas mêlée à celle du blond pendant trop longtemps, ce dernier devenait toujours plus irritable. C'est donc avec une certaine satisfaction que le chat se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'espoir qu'on aurait pensé à remplir sa gamelle d'eau. Il mourait de soif !

A peine eut-il pénétré dans la pièce qu'une forte odeur l'assaillit. Jugeant bon d'éviter de monter sur la table pendant quelques temps, il effectua l'équivalent félin d'un secouement de tête désespéré. Ces humains alors… Leurs peaux supplémentaires trainaient n'importe où sur le sol en plus ; et ce dernier n'était pas très propre non plus. Il lapa en vitesse ce qui restait de son eau, et rassasié, il repartit s'allonger sur le canapé. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu ressortir, sachant que la fenêtre de la chambre était désormais hors d'accès. C'est pourquoi, dormir était la meilleure chose qui lui restait à faire pour le moment…

.

Ainsi, techniquement, le dernier plan d'Izaya avait été un échec total. Cependant, ce dernier ne parvenait pas à le considérer comme tel. Au point où il en était, le « plan domination absolue de Shizu-chan » ne valait pas la peine qu'il s'acharne inutilement dessus. Alors rien que parce qu'il s'était bien amusé, il n'avait pas perdu son temps. D'autant plus qu'un Shizu-chan frustré avait tout de même certains avantages non négligeables… Il faudrait peut-être qu'il renouvelle l'expérience, à l'occasion.

* * *

><p>*J'ai l'impression de le faire manger tout le temps…<p>

*C'est pourtant simple : elle lui donne envie de boire de la bière ! Ou alors les gens ne la connaissent que décortiquée et salée…

*Je dois être la seule à avoir été marquée par cette réplique…

*Allusion au chapitre 11 (frustrations). Au cas où vous auriez oublié, il pense au moment où Izaya l'a laissé en plan au beau milieu de la fellation du siècle.

.

Voilà ! Sachez que j'ai encore toutes sortes d'autres idées pour la suite, alors mieux vaut que je sache rapidement si c'est une bonne idée ou non.

Bref, maintenant que vous vous avez pu juger ce récit par vous même, j'ai envie de préciser quelques petites choses : déjà, la scène où Izaya mange des cacahuètes peut sembler un peu bizarre comme ça, mais c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour continuer. J'étais complètement bloquée, quand un ami m'a dit « Bah…je sais pas, parle de cacahuètes ! ». Alors, dans un éclair divin, j'eus une révélation et j'écrivis cette scène. Concernant Naito, c'est un peu la même chose en fait sachant qu'à la base la partie avec le point de vue de la table était supposée clôturer le chapitre. Et enfin, sachez qu'à la base, l'unique raison d'être de ce dernier était le lemon sur la table. Celui que je n'ai pas pu écrire lors du dernier chapitre m'est resté en travers de la gorge… Par contre, maintenant qu'il est écrit, je doute de sa réussite…

Sur ce, peut-être à la prochaine !


End file.
